


Persephone Rising

by Snacky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Red Rising Trilogy - Pierce Brown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Jon x Sansa Remix, Photoset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: Sansa and Jon are Northerners, enslaved to the prosperous Southern Kingdom. When Sansa sings a song of rebellion, they both are put to death – and they both are resurrected, as the Lord of Light has other plans for them. While Jon goes south, to infiltrate the capitol, and reclaim the Iron Throne as the rightful heir, Sansa lives again as Persephone, leading the rebellion in the North, becoming a legend throughout the land.
~
Created for the 2016 Jon x Sansa Remix





	

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Original couple: Darrow/Eo. 
> 
> All quotes from _Red Rising,_ by Pierce Brown. Not mine, no profit is being made, don’t sue, etc.


End file.
